Wait for the guy
by wren113
Summary: Who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, kisses your forehead, and wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats. Who holds your hand in front of his friends, thinks you're beautiful without makeup, and is constantly reminding you how lucky he is to have you. The guy who turns to his friends and says, "that's her!" Percabeth!
1. Calls you beautiful instead of hot

**Wait for the guy...**

**a Percy Jackson fanfic**

**Joyful Call of Soaring Wren**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Who calls you beautiful instead of hot.<p>

* * *

><p>Annabeth was in her closet, getting ready for her double date with Percy, Travis, and Katie. Katie was currently waiting in the bedroom for her. Once she had her dress on, she walked out to meet Katie, who was wearing a floral print skirt with a white shirt and pink flats. Her brown hair was tied in a low ponytail.<p>

"What do you think, Katie?" Annabeth asked the girl, drawing her attention away from the mirror she was using to apply light makeup. Katie gasped when she saw Annabeth.

"Annabeth! You're stunning!" She exclaimed. The daughter of Athena was wearing a simple green pencil skirt with a light gray tank top. She also had on her usual black converse. Annabeth walked over to the mirror and analyzed herself, before pulling her curls into a bun on top of her head. She picked up a tube of brown mascara and eyed it warily before turning to Katie.

"Little help here?" She asked.

Katie laughed. "Yeah, sure," she said before promptly sitting Annabeth down.

DONTMINDMEJUSTALITTLELINEBREAKER...LADIDADIDADIDA

About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Seaweed brain! You know you have a key!" Annabeth shouted.

"Yeah, but I may or may not have left it at home," Percy yelled back.

Annabeth sighed, muttering "Seaweed brain," under her breath before going to unlock the door.

The boys walked in, going over to embrace their girlfriends. Travis pulled away from Katie.

"You look hot tonight, babe," he whispered not-so-quietly.

Katie rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm.

"Bethy, you look beautiful," Percy breathed.

Annabeth punched him on the arm. "Don't call me Bethy. And thank you." She kissed him quickly. "Shall we go?"

* * *

><p>AN: Um, so, not my best work, but I thought it was pretty good for a first-ever Percabeth fic!<p>

You know what to do, read and review!

~Wren


	2. Calls you back when you hang up on him

**Wait for the guy who...**

**Joyful Call of Soaring Wren**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: ...calls you back when you hang up on him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Gods, Percy! You are <em>such<em> a Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth screamed into the phone. She could almost hear Percy wince.

What, exactly, were the two fighting about now? Well, Percy, being the Kelp Head that he was, had left his history paper in Annabeth's dorm room last night. Coincidentally, said paper was due today. Percy had called Annabeth, whose classes started later, to bring him his paper.

"But you love me anyways!" Percy sang.

Annabeth groaned. "No, I will jot bring you your paper. You are the most insufferable, ignorant, insensible, obtuse, irresponsible moron on earth! Time for you to get it through your thick skull that I do not exist solely to bring you stuff you've forgotten!"

"But-" Percy was cut off by a sharp _click._ She'd hung up on him. He sighed. He really needed that paper. But Annabeth was right. He needed to be more aware of things that she needed to do. He should apologize. He picked up his phone and dialed the number he knew by heart.

"What, Percy?" Annabeth snapped.

"Wise girl, I'm sorry. You're right, I am a moron, and ignorant and ob- obu-"

"Obtuse?"

"Yeah that. But Annabeth, I really am sorry. I need to be more considerate. I need to realize that you have things you need to do, and I shouldn't ask too much of you like that. I don't really need that paper, I can turn it in for late credit."

"Um, Percy, I appreciate the thought, but... Well... Turn around."

Percy did as instructed and blanched. "Wise Girl!" He exclaimed. She held out his paper.

"You're welcome!" She laughed.

Percy kissed her, muttering, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I love you!"

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah, Seaweed Brain, I love you too."

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

**aww! I really liked this one. Thanks to everybody who followed and favorited... starting about half an hour after I posted it... How did y'all find me so fast? Tell me in a review! (You could also tell me whether or not you liked the chapter)**

**Romans 8:31**

**~Wren**


	3. Kisses your forehead

**...kisses your forehead.**

* * *

><p>Christopher Dalton stood in front of his English teacher's door, running a hand through his brown hair and shifting nervously as his dad rang the bell. Mr. Blofis had requested a conference with the Daltons to discuss Chris's failing grade. Hid parents, to say the least, had <em>not<em> been happy.

Now, a middle-aged woman answered the door. She had long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello! You must be the Daltons! Come in, Paul is waiting for you!" She said.

"Thank you. And you are?" Mrs. Dalton asked.

"Oh! Excuse me! I'm Sally Jackson-Blofis," she introduced herself.

Chris and his parents walked into the spacious house, where Mrs. Blofis led them to the kitchen. Mr. Blofis was waiting at the table. He stood to shake Chris's parents' hands.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dalton! Nice to see you!"

"Paul, I'll be in the den," Sally told him. He nodded in response.

After their meeting was over, Paul was suggesting that Chris have a tutor when they heard a small "Aww!" Come from what seemed to be the living room.

"Paul! Come here!" Sally whispered, poking her head through the doorway.

Seconds after following his wife, he was back.

"Sorry about that, my stepson is here with his girlfriend. Actually, she is the one who I wanted to tutor you, Chris." He said. "Come here and you can meet her." He put a finger to his lips as he led them towards the living room.

In the room, a boy and a girl lay on the couch. The boy was tall, athletic, muscular, but not overly buff. He had black hair and sea green eyes. Laying on top of him was a typical "California girl." She had tanned skin and long legs, and her hair was blonde and curly. Her eyes were closed. She was, to put it simply,_ hot._ The boy was absentmindedly playing with the girl's hair.

"Percy, Annabeth!" Paul said.

_Wait, Percy? As in, Percy_ _Jackson?!_ Chris thought. He started putting the pieces together. Sally Jackson-Blofis. Black hair. Green eyes. Percy. Blonde girlfriend. It must be Percy Jackson, captain of Goode's swim team. Everyone had thought his girlfriend was imaginary. Chris was jolted out of his thoughts when a voice screeched,

"English! You never said it was English!"

He looked up to see the blonde throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Problem with English?" His mom asked.

"Well, I'm dyslexic, if that can be counted as a problem," she seethed. Chris noticed now that her eyes took away from the dumb blonde appearance. They were a startling gray, and when she looked at him, it was like she was calculating his next move.

"Annabeth, shh," Percy soothed, muttering words in a foreign language. "Relax! You keep a B average in all your classes, including English!"

Mrs. Dalton looked impressed.

Mr. Dalton cleared his throat nervously. "Well, that's great, but it's time for us to be going. We'll email you, Mr. Blofis."

As they were leaving, Chris glanced back to see Percy planting a sweet kiss on Annabeth's forehead.

* * *

><p>Well, I think that went pretty well, seeing as how I wrote in someone's pov that wasn't Annabeth or Percy! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I got braces and was in a lot of pain. :( I will hopefully update tomorrow, and Thursday, as I still have exams and therefore half days. €: ( it's a braces smiley face! )<p>

R&R,

~Wren


End file.
